fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Call of Destiny and Secrets
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Call of Destiny and Call of Secrets is the fifth mystery dungeon game although technically sixth (I don't count remakes remake is a remake you can't say it's a whole new game) Gameplay Your basic dungeon crawler with the mind boggling fun of Pokemon. The game has 12 move slots instead of 4 so there will be new combinations of moves to spice up battles. The level system and evolution system remains unchanged Playable characters The game unfortunatley does not have a quiz. It gives you the choice to play as all 24 starters from Kanto all the way to Galar + Pikachu, Eevee, Axew, Wooloo, and Yamper. Story It starts with both Dialga and Palkia just hanging out. Until a pixel enemy appears. The two fight back but the evil pixel devours them whole becoming a part of it's body. Arceus' throne room has dissapeared then the mysterious figure confronts Arceus and mind controls him. You are a Pokemon who blacked out. You start a mission with your partner. He has a dream to save Pokemon throughout the land. You create a rescue team and go on several missions and recruit more members. Then you and your partner find the village corrupted and glitched with glitch Pokemon wanting you dead. You get inside an underground bunker and you see the Lake Guardians. You remember Azelf from a dream of him controlling Arceus. You battle the three and then Azelf explains about the glitch, MissingNo. After controlling Arceus, he broke the ten portal pieces and are guarded by ten legendary Pokemon. After getting the pieces, you get to the temple and fight controlled Arceus but you are not alone. Eternatus joins the battle. After that, you fight MissingNo and kills you in one hit. Bad Ending Arceus is unconcious and you and your partner are deemed dead. MissingNo proceeds to delete this universe making you and all your friends gone forever Good Ending (Survive to MissingNo for 5 seconds) One of your teammates (The third in your party) sacrifices his/her life. Arceus is still unconcius. Both are sent to the hospital. And you lived. You wished to stay but you need to go back to the human world Best Ending (Survive to MissingNo for 15 seconds) Your telekenetic powers when dead alarms Blissey in the Rescue Guild and heals you and your partner. And you fight MissingNo and when he's weakened, All your teammates create a giant energy blast with you using Giga Impact. Blissey heals Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus. Dialga lets you and your teammates ride his back so you can't get affected by a time paradox. After that. everyone in the Rescue Guild praises your team. With them not affected by a paradox. But the memories are updated. Then in a suprising turn of events, Team Go-Getters returns and congratulate you and gives you and your teammates the Team Go-Getters Commemorative Medal. You decide to stay in the world and your world is saved from threats.